1. Field:
The present invention relates to devices for retaining articles in an automobile in locations convenient for use by the occupants, and more particularly to such devices for holding beverage vessels upon seat cushions for convenient access by seat occupants.
2. State of the Art:
Automobile beverage vessel retainers have heretofor been intended to be placed, or more positively secured, upon the floor hump or dashboard, the latter sometimes by elastic suction cups. Other retainers hang by hooks variously from door moldings, partially raised window panes, and the like available within the interior of the automobile. Designs intended to rest directly upon automobile seats are less common, even though such location is the most convenient for the seat occupants, such as the driver and front seat passenger. It is difficult to secure the holders stably upon the seat cushions by acceptable means. Suction cups are inoperable on the seat fabrics, and VELCRO strips are generally objectionable in this location, for example. Seat cushions shift in response to shifting passenger position and posture, and most cushions incline sharply in the front to rear direction, so that a stable, level foundation is not provided for drinking vessel holders. Seat mounted article holders are however disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,987,945 and 4,300,709. Both include thin flat anchoring extensions which reach rearwardly into the space between the seat and the backrest cushions. The former discloses a box shaped structure for general carrying purposes, collapsible for under seat storage when not in use. The latter includes provisions for beverage containers, albeit embodied in an elaborate console. Vessels for both driver and passenger can be accommodated simultaneously, but only with the use of excessive space on the cushion. The design does not anticipate any seat inclination problem. As with all other prior art drinking vessel holders for automobiles known to the inventor, no provision is made for various sized vessels. Clearly a need exists for a beverage vessel holder which can be mounted stably upon inclining seat cushions of automobiles which serves both passengers of the seat, conserves space upon the seat, and accommodates drinking vessels of various sizes.